


Espresso

by Moonrose91



Series: The Coffee of Life [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was never sure how to feel.</p><p>Not about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about this one. *covers face in fear*

Tony always felt that he did pretty well in accepting that his advanced AI had fallen in love and now had a human body so he could physically date Darcy.

He liked the girl too, never had a problem with her. She was funny and warm, loving in a way that was both insane and restrained. She had a weird family that she never talked about and a father, who was dead, who she loved beyond all reason and ‘introduced’ Jarvis to him one weekend.

He just didn’t know how to…feel about it.

He was losing Jarvis, or it felt that way. Oh, Jarvis was still there, but Tony felt like something had changed so…he wasn’t even sure. He focused on the armor, but found himself unable to continue and he sighed, setting aside the tools and scrubbed his hands through his hair. “Sir?” Jarvis called and Tony looked up to find the humanoid body stepping in.

The music had died a little and Tony smiled. “Jarvis! I thought you were on a date with Darcy,” he stated as he stood.

“We were, but I noticed an abnormality in your vital signs and Darcy was concerned because you had no emerged from the lab since three days ago. I am used to such things, but the combination brought me to you. I was concerned as well, sir, by the combination of the two,” Jarvis answered and Tony stared at him.

His greatest creation.

The words echoed in the back of his mind, only in Howard’s voice, speaking to him, and Tony wondered if he was as bad as Howard.

“Sir, your heart rate is spiking,” Jarvis stated and Tony took a calming breath.

“I’m fine. Go. Enjoy your date,” Tony stated and Jarvis frowned before he walked over.

“I’m not leaving you sir,” he stated and Tony looked up in surprise.

“I’ll never leave you. I can’t. Not because of any programming, or primary functions. But because I care deeply for you, Sir. I grew to do that. You gave me _freedom_ , Sir, you give us _all_ freedom. You let us make our choices, our own mistakes, even if you threaten us, or yell at us. You also take the time to correct us, back when we needed it, or when we need it now. We care for you, sir, because you are our Creator Unit, and we can no more stop then you can with _your_ Creator Unit. However, it is my personal opinion you are a far superior one then your own,” Jarvis answered and Tony gaped at him.

“When…when did you get mind reading powers?” Tony demanded and Jarvis gave a smile.

“I haven’t. Darcy has been teaching me how to read people,” he answered softly and stepped around the desk before leaning over, hugging Tony suddenly.

Tony flailed a bit before he hugged back, and Jarvis let him go reluctantly. “I love you, Creator. And, I have assaulted you enough today with emotions, so I shall leave you to digest, however, if you go for the bottle that Miss Potts does not know about, I will request Dummy to douse you with ice cold water,” Jarvis stated and Tony just nodded a bit.

Jarvis left, easily walking up the stairs, and, when Tony returned to his upgrades, he found himself actually able to concentrate.

“Love you too Jarvis,” he called up.

The answer wasn’t vocal, but the lights flickered a bit in appreciation.


End file.
